


Painted on You - headcanons

by tuples



Series: Otayuri as flatmates AU [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-08 02:03:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19097512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuples/pseuds/tuples
Summary: These are headcanons for a fic that I will write. Posting the headcanons here so I will remember to write the actual fic!





	Painted on You - headcanons

It’s just that I still haven’t been able to make it into a fic but lemme post some head canons for this idea:

What if Otabek and Yuri are struggling college students who happen to be roommates?

Some headcanons:

Otabek and Yuri are both in college taking up the arts. Otabek is a year ahead and taking up visual communication, Yuri is in painting.  
They met through a class, probably one of the general ed classes where it didn’t matter if you were a freshman or more senior. They worked well on their class projects well enough and so when Yuri was looking for a possible apartment to rent the following semester, Otabek offered his place since his roommate, Emil, was about to graduate.  
Yuri moves in the following semester, doesn’t even get to meet Emil at all because Emil moved out without a hitch. It’s a two bedroom apartment so they both have their space to work in.  
Yuri thinks that maybe Otabek should have taken up a music course because he’s always playing around with his guitar and his DJ app.  
Yuri and Otabek are both on scholarship so they sometimes look for part-time work to make sure they have enough to spend on the materials for their coursework and also rent. Yuri enjoys cat sitting the most because, cats. Otabek does some DJ gigs from time to time. Yuri was thinking of taking commissions but talking to people takes up so much energy from him and so he is reluctant to do that.  
Yuri takes up a lettering and typography class one semester and he has to come up with a project for it.  
Otabek has taken the same class before so they bounce off ideas. Yuri saw someone who was doing calligraphy on models before and so he thought that maybe he could do something similar. Except that aside from the lettering, he would ask the model to do interesting poses and/or materials. He was still considering it at that point. Otabek has camera and other gear he could borrow.  
Yuri decides to have three models: his cousin Viktor, his bestfriend Mila and Leo (one of his classmates). It just so happened that Leo ended up taking a leave for the semester because reasons and so he is stuck with only two models. Workable but he wasn’t satisfied.  
Otabek was with Yuri while he was taking photos of Viktor. Viktor was by the wall, with the lettering projected against the wall and it was surrounding him.  
At the end of the session, Yuri asked Viktor if he knew anyone who could probably replace Leo as a model. Viktor was thinking of recommending his boyfriend but he was doing his internship then so his schedule is quite difficult to work with. Suddenly, Viktor suggested that maybe Otabek could work with Yuri as his model.  
Otabek just laughed at the suggestion. But Yuri suddenly looked at his flatmate in a different light. Otabek has a good build and would be a good candidate for the modeling he needed done by Leo. And they are flatmates so he’s used to seeing Otabek in various states of dress/undress.  
Viktor encouraged Otabek to consider it since the deadline was nearing and they couldn’t possibly get another model soon enough and everyone was already in their crunch time.  
Mila’s shoot was pretty quick because she was mainly modeling some clothes that Yuri painted with letters. The painting on the clothes took much longer, honestly.

Next part is more on Otabek and his shoot with Yuri. And stuff after.


End file.
